


Mutant Love

by Samantha_Stilger



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fem Mikey, Personal Growth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Stilger/pseuds/Samantha_Stilger
Summary: With time comes discovery. And boy does Mikey discover something: the fact that he's not a boy!
Relationships: LH/Mikey, Leatherhead x fem Mikey, Leatherhead/Michelangelo (TMNT)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Mutant Love

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own TMNT (2012), but I do own this story! Thank you.

Mikey stared at the book of animals he had with unfocused, baby blue eyes. He found the book in Donnie's lab and asked to borrow it because he wanted to know more about turtles. The brainiac, being proud that his little brother wanted to learn something useful, allowed him to borrow it and even told him the page number their species was on. But, as Mikey read and re-read the part on how to differentiate the genders he realized something.

**He didn't have the same parts a male turtle did.**

At first he thought it was just another thing that was weird about him, but then he read the female paragraph. Let's just say . . . he was questioning his life at the moment.

When the freckled turtle recovered from his shock he took the book and headed back towards the lab he knew his brother was still in. After knocking and receiving the 'okay' to come in Mikey bee lined it for the purple clad mutant and held the book tightly to his chest. "Um, D?"

"Yes, Mikey?"

"Uh . . . about the book . . . "

Donatello sighed and spun around to look at his brother. Well, the book didn't look damaged, so he must have a question concerning what was inside. "What about the book, Bro?"

Instead of straight up asking his question in true Mikey fashion, the orange clad turtle seemed hesitant. Oh no, did he have a question about the mating part?! Just as Donnie was trying to figure out how to explain the birds and bees to his little brother the other opened the book and pointed to the female turtle genitals. Oh, great, he _was_ asking about sex!

"If I'm a boy, why do I have these parts?"

Donnie blinked as confusion settled in his mind. Those parts? He took the book from Mikey and read through it before he realized . . . he never gave his brothers a check up in _that_ area simply because it was awkward, but if Mike was saying he had female parts, then . . . "You think you're a girl?"

"I . . . I don't know, D. I was hoping you could tell _me_ 'cause, like, I'm having an identity crisis over here Bro."

Donatello looked back up at his sibling and saw that they were on the verge of tears. He was really upset about this. Heck, Don would be too if he suddenly found out he was a girl and that he grew up believing a lie.

The sciencey brother stood up and hugged his little sib tight. "Hey, hey . . . It's okay. Even if you are a girl that won't change anything, okay? You're still our adorable, annoying little sib! The best prankster in the sewers. We'll still love you." After getting Mikey to calm down Donnie pulled away from the hug and motioned towards his exam table. "Why don't you lay down for a moment and I'll tell you the verdict?"

Michelangelo took a deep breath and nodded before doing as instructed. And after an awkward, yet necessary, examination Donnie sat in his chair with a 'fwump.'

" . . . Wow . . . You really are a girl." Just a Mikey began to tear up again Donnie smiled and hugged her. "You're my little sister! That's so cool!"

The youngest paused before giggling and returning the hug. "Yeah, I guess it's cool. Gonna take some getting used to, though."

"We'll help you through it."

"Guess this also meant that I don't have to come out as homosexual."

" . . . Okay, first: Good job using that word, I'm proud of you. Second: Who's the lucky guy?"

"Bro, really? I thought it was obvious!"

Don thought long and hard for a moment about the boys Mikey showed interest in and almost came up short when it hit him. A grin spread across his face as he chuckled. "If it's who I'm thinking, I approve. Just try to keep him from grabbing my face so often, okay?"

"Heh, I'll try, Dude. We're not, uhm, dating yet . . . But I really do like him."

"Well, despite the current age difference I think you two work as a couple." Hidden meaning; Donnie ships it.

After cuddling and bonding together the youngest siblings wondered how to tell their family. Donnie offered to tell them in a way that would confuse them until they figured it out separately, but Mikey said she wanted to do it herself. He gave her one last hug and told her to send anyone difficult his way so she wasn't burdened by unappreciated stress.

Once she left the lab she took a few deep breaths to build up her confidence and walked to the dojo where Splinter was meditating. A peek around the door proved that Leo was in there as well.

. . . Should she bother them while they spent quality time together?

"Michelangelo, is there something you need?"

Ah, Master Splinter already noticed her. Mikey gulped as her nervousness came back, but walked forward despite it. "Yes. Um, I wanted to talk to you about something." Leo glanced up at her and made to get up before she waved her hands. "No, ah, both of you." The leader settled back down as the youngest sat in front of them.

She must have looked as nervous as she felt due to the worried expressions on their faces. "It's nothing bad, just . . . life changing." Did not help one bit.

Mikey sighed at the failure to calm them and straightened up. "I was reading a book on turtles earlier and noticed something I was curious about, so I went to Donnie. He gave me a 'special' check up and we discovered that I . . . " am slowly losing confidence.

Splinter and Leo exchanged a glance. "Continue, my son."

"That's just it, Master Splinter. I'm not your son." Both leader figures blinked and were about to interrupt, so Mikey blurted out the rest. "I'm your daughter!"

. . .

. . . . .

Silence. Mikey opened her eyes that had scrunched shut with her outburst. Sitting there slack jawed were her father and brother, pure and utter shock. It made her cower slightly as a whimper escaped her throat. That snapped them out of their trance as they both leaned forward to comfort her.

"Hey, that's cool, uh, Sis! I bet it feels weird knowing that, but you're still you."

"The only thing this changes is how we will refer to you. We still love you, my daughter."

Mikey hugged them both as a relieved laugh left her lips. Raph came in with Casey and stared at the three weirdly. "What'd we miss?"

The orange clad turtle looked up at her anger problem brother and gulped once more. "Well, I just found out from Donnie that I'm actually a girl."

Their human friend totally flipped out and gave her a fist bump. "That's wicked! It's about time we have a girl mutant!"

All eyes turned to Raph because he was being silent. He glared back at them and shrugged. "What? It doesn't change anything. You're still annoying and noogie eligible."

Laughter ensued as April and Donnie joined them. They overheard everything, so the red head knew as well. After dinner that day Mikey was lost in thought. She needed to tell Leatherhead next, and she needed to tell him how she felt. But, what if he rejected her? Not as a person. He'd never do that. But as a love interest? He would probably think he was way too old to form a romantic relationship with her. And, well, that hurt. But, with new beginnings came new experiences, so she'd tough it out. She'd never know if she never tried, right?

**Author's Note:**

> If you Lovelies enjoyed this please leave a Kudo and a Comment! Thank you!


End file.
